Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002)
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is an open world action-adventure third-person shooter video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the PlayStation 2 in North America on October 27, 2002. Cast *Tommy Vercetti - Ray Liotta *Ken Rosenberg - William Fichtner *Sonny Forelli - Tom Sizemore *Steve Scott - Dennis Hopper *Avery Carrington - Burt Reynolds *Ricardo Diaz - Luis Guzman *Lance Vance - Philip Michael Thomas *Colonel Juan Cortez - Robert Davi *Umberto Robina - Danny Trejo *Phil Cassidy - Gary Busey *Mitch Baker - Lee Majors *Mercedes Cortez - Fairuza Balk *Kent Paul - Danny Dyer *Jezz Torrent - Kevin McKidd *Taxi Controller - Deborah Harry *Candy Suxxx - Jenna Jameson *BJ Smith - Lawrence Taylor *Auntie Poulet - Youree Cleomili Harris 'Supporting Characters' *Supplier - Armando Riesco *Cougar - Blayne Perry *Hilary - Charles Tucker *Congressman Alex Shrub - Chris Lucas *Old Man Kelly - George DiCenzo *Cam Jones - Greg Sims *Psycho - Hunter Platin *Maude the Ice Cream Lady - Jane Gennaro *Jethro - John Zurhellen *Gonzales - Jorge Pupo *Dwayne - Navid Khonsari *Dick - Peter McKay *Mike the Goon & Porn Guy - Robert Cihra *Percy - Russell Foreman 'Pedestrians' *Adam Davidson *Adam Watkins *Alejandro K. Brown *Alex Anthony Sioukas *Alex Garcia *Alice Saltzman *Alison Cihra *Amy Salima *Amy Salzman *Andrea Videla *Anthony Atti *Anthony Rivera *Bijan Shams *Blayne Perry *Brett Bisogno *Breye Mata *Brian Panen *Brock Voder *Carey Bertini *Charisse Lambert *Chris DiFat *Chris Reisenberger *Christopher Broday *Christopher Carro *Cynthia Greene *Damaries Lopez *Dan Lee *Dan Schneider *Dan Toyama *David Dean Chaltfield Jr. *David Harrison *David Wiley *Deborah Collins *Debranda Chaney-Giles *Demetra KouKoulas *Denise Rosado *Devin Bennett *Devin Winterbottom *Doris Woo *Douglas Harrison *Duncan Coutts *Dupe Ajayi *Edwin Avellanada *Elizabeth Howell *Elizabeth Satterwhite *Eric Nagle *Esteban Karplus *F. Font *Futaba Hayashi *Gene Hilgreen *Gerald Cosgrove *Gerard Luna *Gillian Telling *Gregg Carlucci *Gregory Clervoix *Gregory Schweizer *Hadley Tomicki *J. Rossett *Jameel Vega *Jason Jones *Jeff Rosa *Jennifer Jemison *Jeremy Taggert *Jessica Rider *Joseph Greene *Joseph Howell *Kate Dukich *Kel O'Neill *Kevin Hopkins *Ladawn James *Lance Williams *Laura Bubbles *Laura Patterson *Lee Cummings *Leticia L. Young *Lindsay Kennedy *Lisa Oritz *Lorna Jordan *Lucio Amadio *Marco Fernandez *Mariko Tanaka *Marlon Matthews *Mary Telling *Masayoshi Mitsuyama *Matthew Chung *Max Allstadt *Max Bogdanov *Melissa Alvarez *Michael May *Michael Rothstein *Miguel Vidal *Mike Federline *Natalie Descalzo *N'Gai Members *Nicolas Mallo *Noelle Sadler *Nortbert Morivan *Oswald Greene Jr. *Peter McKay *Peter Appel *Preston Savarese *Rafael Gonzales *Randy Johnson *Rey Concepcion *Richard Kroger *Rob Tibbs *Robert Jackson *Robert Schuler *Ross A. McIntyre *Russell Foreman *Ruth Nunez *Salavadore Suazo *Sam White *Santos Gonzales *Scott Smith *Seymour Frailman *Spelman Brauman *Stephanie Telling *Steve Knezevich *Steve Robert *Sumiko Yasuda *Susan Lewis *Sylvia Colacios *Tomoko Miyazaki *Tron *Verdel Hale *Yves Mondesir *Zeno Leinfelder *David Beddoes *Christine Chalmers *Barry Clark *Neil Corbett *Kim Gurney *Neil Meikle *Cassie Oliver *Lorraine Roy *David Watson *Kevin Wong *Will Morton 'Flash FM' *Toni - Maria Chambers *Imaging Voice - Jeff Berln 'VRock' *DJ: Lazlow as Himself *Imaging Voice - Joe Kelly 'Wave 103' *DJ: Adam First - Jamie Canfield *Imaging Voice - Jen Sweeney 'Fever 105' *DJ: Oliver 'Ladykiller' Biscuit - Julius Dyson *Imaging Voice Male - Ed McMann *Imaging Voice Female - Shawnee Smith 'Emotion 98.3' *DJ: Fernando - Frank Chavez *Imaging Voice - Jen Sweeney 'Radio Espantoso' *DJ: Pepe - Tony Chilrodes 'Wildstyle' *DJ: Mister Magic as Himself *Imaging Voice - Frank Silvestro 'Kchat' *DJ Amy Sheckenhausen - Leyna Weber *Jez Torrent - Kevin McKidd *Mandy - Colleen Corbett *Michelle Carapadis - Mary Birdsong *Mr. Zoo - Carl Dowling *Gethsemanee - Lynn Lipton *Claude Maginot - John Mauceri *BJ Smith - Lawrence Taylor *Thor - Frank Fava 'Radio Callers' *Couzin Ed *Josh Clark *Jason Buhrmester *Juan Aller *Wayne Oliver *Susan Lewis *Gillian Telling *Tom Murray *Mike Ferrante Sr. *Emmanuel Goldstein *Dan Houser *Nick Mandelos *Gerry Cosgrove *Mike Palermo *Porkchop *Keith Broadas 'VCPR' *Maurice Chavez - Philip Anthony Rodriguez *Jonathan Freeloader - Pat Olsen *Michelle Montanius - Kelly Guest *Rep. Alex Shrub - Chris Lucas *Callum Crayshaw - Sean Modica *John F. Hickory - LJ Gansen *Pastor Richards - David Green *Jan Brown - Maureen Silliman *Barry Stark - Renaud Sebbane *Jenny Louise Crab - Mary Birdson *Konstantinos Smith - Konstantinos.com *Jeremy Robard - Peter Silvestro 'Commercial Voices' *Adam Davidson *Alex Anthony *Alice Saltzman *Amy Salzman *Kate Dukich *Aran Ronicle *Barb Jones *Ben Krech *Brian Thomas *Brock Yoder *Chris Ferrante *Craig Conner *Dave Ryan *David Green *Doris Woo *Douglas Harrison *Ed McMann *Frank Chavez *Frank Fava *Gene Hilgreen *Greg Schweizer *Hunter Platin *James Ferrante *Jeff Berlin *Jeff Rosa *Joe Kelly *John Mauceri *Josh Clark *Julie Wemyss *Kevin Straley *Kim Gurney *Lance Williams *Laura Paterson *Lazlow *Lisa Ortiz *Lorna Jordan *Lucien Jones *Maureen Silliman *Mike Ferrante Jr. *Pete Gustin *Peter Silvestro *Raff Crolla *Randy Johnson *Richard Kruger *Ron Reeve *Shelley Miller *Sky *TJ Allard Category:Video Games Category:2002 Video Games